


Girl Gangs and Super Friends

by mistyautumn



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015), Superman & Lois (TV 2020)
Genre: Action, Angst, Fluff, Gen, Holidays, One Shot Collection, Story Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 8,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistyautumn/pseuds/mistyautumn
Summary: A collection of one-shot ficlets and drabbles written before Supergirl Season 6, Batwoman Season 2, and the premiere of Superman and Lois, that do not fit into my other collections. Chapter one is an index of works to be found here.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers & Nia Nal, Clark Kent/Lois Lane, J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw & Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers & Clark Kent, Kara Danvers & J'onn J'onzz | Hank Henshaw, Kara Danvers & Kate Kane, Kara Danvers & Kelly Olsen, Kara Danvers & Nia Nal, Kara Danvers & Streaky, Kara Danvers & Winn Schott Jr., Kara Danvers/Kate Kane, Kate Kane & Clark Kent, Kate Kane & Mary Hamilton & Luke Fox, Mary Hamilton & Kate Kane, Mary Hamilton & Luke Fox, Nia Nal & Yvette, Nura Nal & Winn Schott Jr., Red Daughter & Mikhail
Comments: 72
Kudos: 52





	1. Index

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An index of the ficlets to be found here.

**BW** \- _Batwoman_ // **SG** \- _Supergirl_ // **SL** \- _Superman and Lois_

[**Unreality**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437189/chapters/57022282) \- _**SG** \- Kara and Alex_ \- Alex won't leave the virtual world; Kara needs to save her sister.

[ **Girl Gang**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437189/chapters/56176687) \- _**SG** \- Kara, Alex, and Nia, with Brainy_ \- Kara, Alex, and Nia team up against a rogue Almeracian.

[ **What Hope is Left (When You Are Gone)**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437189/chapters/57021106) \- _**SG** \- Kara_ \- At the Vanishing Point, Kara has no answers, just a list of people she misses.

[ **Purr**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437189/chapters/57047536) \- _**SG** \- Kara and Streaky_ \- Kara makes a friend on Earth.

[ **Forget**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437189/chapters/57097129) \- _**SG** \- Kara_ \- In her first days on Earth, Kara vows not to forget.

[ **Precious**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437189/chapters/57141430) \- _**SG** \- Red Daughter and Mikhail, with Lex_ \- Her favorite days are the ones when she gets to visit Mikhail.

[ **A Light in the Dark**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437189/chapters/57438397) \- _**BW, SG** \- Kate and Kara_ \- Kate muses over where she falls between Batman's night and Supergirl's light.

[ **Time and Space and Home**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437189/chapters/57492700) \- _**SG** \- Winn_ \- In the future, Winn visits Kara.

[ **Lab**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437189/chapters/57536572) \- _**SG, SL** \- Kara, Clark, and Krypto_ \- Clark calls Kara to the farm to show her something.

[ **Older Sibling Instinct**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437189/chapters/58386730) \- _**SG** \- Kara and Kelly_ \- Kara and Kelly bond over rotten older siblings.

[ **Profound**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437189/chapters/58685401) \- _**SG** \- Winn and Nura_ \- In the future, Winn finds himself missing Brainy.

[ **Curious**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437189/chapters/58778341) \- _**SL** \- Clark and Lois; Clois_ \- Clark wonders over a question their boys might ask.

[ **Selfie**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437189/chapters/58779814) \- _**BW** \- Mary, Kate, and Luke_ \- Mary's on a mission.

[ **Imposter**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437189/chapters/58933192) \- _**BW, SL** \- Kate, Clark, and Hush_ \- Kate calls Clark to Gotham, but things are not at they appear.

[ **Make it Right**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437189/chapters/59272948) \- _**SG** \- Winn and Kajz Dox_ \- While trying to beat the AI plague, Winn meets Brainy's father.

[ **Father's Day**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437189/chapters/60091330) \- _**SG** \- J'onn, Alex, Kara, and Winn_ \- In which Space Dad gets a Father's Day surprise.

[ **Mess**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437189/chapters/62525344) \- _**SG** \- Nia and Yvette_ \- Nia isn't a sad couch girl, she's a mad couch girl.

[ **Pumpkin Carnage**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437189/chapters/66376025) \- _**SG** \- Alex and Kara_ \- On Kara's first Halloween, pumpkin carving doesn't go quite as planned.

[ **Costumes**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437189/chapters/66679267) \- _**SG** \- Alex and Kara_ \- Alex helps Kara come up with a Halloween costume.

[ **Baby Bat**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437189/chapters/66706660) \- _**BW** \- Mary_ \- Mary meets a baby Batwoman on Halloween.

[ **Wish**](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23437189/chapters/68179530) \- _**BW, SG** \- Kate, Kara, and Mary; Zorane_ \- A holiday wish comes true.

Other Supergirl Collections:

[Resolve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099263) \- A collection of works featuring Brainy.

[We Smile, We Kiss, We Dance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23043616) \- A collection of works featuring the Dansen (Alex and Kelly) ship.

[Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22886989) \- A collection of works taking place in the 100th episode's Darkest Timeline.


	2. Unreality

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex won't leave the virtual world; Kara needs to save her sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A response to the prompt "Kara rescuing Alex from the virtual reality simulator" written shortly after Chyler posted the first picture of Super Alex.

“Alex!” Kara calls out, reaching for her sister… Alex has tears in her eyes too; she’s shaking her head, won’t take Kara’s outstretched hand…

 _Alex_ …

She looks like Supergirl. Her suit, her hair- she’s a superhero here and Kara is turning this false world upside down.

“Alex, listen to me, please! This? This isn’t real!”

“I’m supposed to protect you!” Alex sobs desperately. “Kara, I’m supposed to _protect_ you!”

“You _do_ ,” Kara tries to appeal. “Alex, _you do_ \- _always_!”

There’s a strange roaring sound, and everything around them seems to ripple and shift- the virtual illusion pixelates for the blink of an eye and Alex’s shoulders draw in… with vision like Kara’s it’s impossible to miss.

“Alex!” She prays to Rao Brainy won’t pull her out, not until Alex takes her hand. What will happen if they stay here?

Buildings crumble and reform, Alex’s eyes take it in frantically and she looks to Kara again. “Kara,” She pleads.

“I know.” Kara’s tears spill as what feels like wind picks up; turbulent and howling. It feels so _real_ and Kara hurts for her sister because she understands.

“You’ve saved me so many times, Alex! You didn’t need powers to do it.” She stretches towards her sister. “You have _always_ protected me. When I fought the double- and when- when I was in pain after Mon-El- and the _Black Mercy_ -you saved me from the Black Mercy-”

Alex gazes at Kara, her face crumbing.

The Black Mercy.

_She remembers. This **is** the Black Mercy._

“Alex, _please_ …”

And Alex steps forward, collapsing into Kara’s arms as the virtual illusion crumbles around them. They are in ruins, then they are in the Tower, Kelly jumping up and Brainy utterly still, both of them watching tensely.

Alex’s eyes meet Kara’s, and the contacts lose their strange white glow.

She hugs her sister and both of them cry.


	3. Girl Gang

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara, Alex, and Nia team up against a rogue Almeracian.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the “Team Up” prompt for elmayarafest-- my answer to being under quarantine and needing a little sunshine in my life. Come participate and enjoy! Also a trip into a less familiar territory for me: trying to write action. Hopefully it plays well!

Something is happening at Obsidian, Lex is involved, and they need to get to the bottom of it, but the rest of the planet doesn’t know Kara and her friends are kind of in the middle of something big, so the world goes on and when a rogue Almeracian decides to rob a bank downtown she can’t help but think _Seriously? Now?_

“Crime never sleeps!” Nia says sagely as they head for the bank. It’s Kara, Nia, and Alex on this one; Brainy called them in, but there’s no way the DEO will arrive first- they’re on the other side of town.

The scene at the bank is chaotic- people fleeing, police surrounding the place- but Kara spots no hostages and that’s a relief. She flies past the perimeter and through the front door that’s been ripped off its hinges, and lands, setting Alex and Nia’s feet on the ground. Alex slides into a ready stance, eyes scanning, and Nia’s hands light up with energy. 

“He’s in the safe.” Kara’s eyes narrow as she watches him through the wall. The door’s been ripped off and she can see him loading up his arms with bags. “He’s gonna be a heavy hitter, so be careful.”

Alex nods, the martian weapon on her wrist transforming into a familiar hammer- one Kara knows is actually in the Fortress of Solitude.

“Let’s do this.” Nia says eagerly and Kara suspects they might all need to blow off some steam.

“Let’s do this.” She nods, and then they’re moving to apprehend the robber.

“Hey!” Kara says from the doorway into the safe. “You know, you’re really not supposed to touch stuff that isn’t yours.” She crosses her arms and gives the Almeracian a look that exudes _I’m not mad, I’m just disappointed_. 

He looks over his shoulder and scowls at her, then he’s whipping a sack of coins towards her. Kara _catches_ it and immediately sends it flying back in his direction; he’s not so fast and his head snaps back as the heavy bag slams into his face.

“It’s not nice to throw things.” She smirks, and sails backwards as he barrels towards her with a cry of _rage_ , charging forward into the hall and reaching--

“ _Now!_ ” Kara shouts, and Alex brings the hammer down, a stunning wave of light surging from it. The Almeracian stumbles, trying to shield his eyes, and blue chords of dream energy catch his legs, bringing him down and binding him.

“I’ll tear you apart-” He snarls.

“Dream on.” Nia answers brightly as Kara closes a power dampener around his ankle.

“Do you have like a pocket list of one liners?” Alex smiles, amused.

“I’m a creative soul.” Nia bows, with a flourish, the dream lines fading.

Kara picks the Almeracian up by his underarms, and they all head back outside; the DEO’s arrived, and cameras, reporters... people cheer and Kara finds herself smiling. Nia waves and Alex pulls up the hood of the jacket she wears.

Something’s happening at Obsidian, Lex is involved, and they need to get to the bottom of it. It feels agonizingly slow going; like they’re making precious little progress... but even if _that’s_ slow, they’re still protecting people; keeping National City safe... she’s no less Supergirl. Together, they’ll see this through.

“Well done.” Brainy says as he emerges from the midst of the DEO agents.

“Thanks!” Kara beams and is glad to see he smiles thinly in return. 

The agents take the robber into one of their vehicles; Nia smiles at the cameras and Kara gives a wave; Alex, half hiding behind them, gives a small wave of her own.

“Ok, now lunch.” Kara says after a few minutes, readying to lift off with Nia and Alex, one supported in each of her arms.

“Support your local girl gang!” Nia calls with a wink.

Kara grins, glad to have Dreamer and her sister by her side, and takes to the sky.


	4. What Hope is Left (When You Are Gone)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has no answers, just a list of people she misses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Kara introspection from the Crisis Vanishing Point. This was written for the “I miss you” prompt for elmayarafest.

The Vanishing Point is unchanging. Kara does not know how long they have been here; hours, days, _years_ … she is not sure if time even _exists_ here. There is no night or day; no moon, no sun ( _no light from Rao_ ). Barry is gone. Just… _gone_. J’onn meditates, perhaps looking for answers Kara can’t see. Kate trains relentlessly; punishing herself, maybe, for their loss… Trying to be ready for– what? What happens now? 

She thinks of Alex, and immediately her eyes start to sting, a lump forming in her throat. _Maybe if Alex was here_ … She wishes more than anything she could talk to her sister, for just a moment- just _one_. But Alex is–… _Everyone_ is… gone. Not just Argo; not just her mother; _everyone_. Alex and Clark (every Alex, every Clark), Lois and baby Jonathan… Eliza is gone, and Brainy, Nia, Cat, Lena… the DEO and all its agents, and Catco, everyone there, too. The future; what of that? Of Winn, Mon-El, and Imra? _Everyone, everyone, everyone_. All of them are gone and Kara bites back a sob as grief threatens to consume her. 

There is only this place. Only the Paragons. _And what good are we now? What good am I? What hope is left?_

Kara has no answers, just a list of people she misses.

A list of people who are gone.


	5. Purr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara makes a friend on Earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little baby Kara and Streaky. Written for the elmayarafest “between you and me” prompt.

Kara pets the cat slowly, gentle; just like she’s practiced. She can feel the vibration of his purr like a tickle against her skin and she smiles, drawing the cat carefully into her lap.

“Hi, Streaky. Do you like that name?” She whispers, laughing a little as he headbutts her lightly, nuzzling, _purring_. 

_Purring means they like you._

Slowly she hugs him, and the purring doesn’t stop; he seems happy in her arms and she beams as she rests her cheek against his soft head. _  
_

_It’s ok. Everything’s ok._

“Do you wanna know a secret...?” Her voice is hushed but she thinks the cat is listening. “Between you and me... I’m not from this planet.” Unbidden, tears spring to her eyes, a lump rising in her throat that she swallows down. “I don’t really have any friends here, but maybe... do you wanna be friends?” 

Streaky looks up at her and mews, then snuggles in again, rumbling with his _purr_. Through her tears, Kara smiles. 

“Thank you.” She breathes. “I’m glad we’re friends.”


	6. Forget

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In her first days on Earth, Kara vows not to forget.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 100 words of Kara introspection, shortly after she comes to Earth. This was written for the “forget them” prompt for elmayarafest.

_Forget them._

It is an insidious whisper in the back of Kara’s mind.

She shoves is down with all she has in her, because in this place their memories are all she has left. Even if there is no hope to ever see them again; hold them in her arms; feel their warmth; even if it would be _easier_ if she did… she cannot forget them. 

_I won’t._

So she lays in her strange bed, on this strange planet, and she thinks of the names of the people she so loved on Krypton.

 _forget forget forget_

The voice says. _  
_

_Never._


	7. Precious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her favorite days are the ones when she gets to visit Mikhail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first time writing Red Daughter; I hope it’s alright. While trying to decide what her name was in her own head, I went to brush up a little on the Arrowverse wiki because I haven’t seen season four since it aired, and was reminded that her code name was “Snowbird”, so I used that here. This was written for the “let me help you” prompt for elmayarafest.

Her favorite days are the ones when she gets to visit Mikhail. The men call her “Snowbird” so she tells him that is her name, and she can’t help but to smile when she hears him shout it the moment he spots her and Alex.

Alex says these visits are good for her. Her training teaches her to use her power, but Mikhail, he muses, teaches her restraint. He’s not wrong; Mikhail always comes running and hugs her tight, and she makes sure to hug him gently. One day he takes out his soccer ball and asks her to play, but when he kicks it to her, she kicks out and puts her foot right through the ball.

“Oh-” She takes what’s left in her hands and tries to fix it, but it’s no use.

“It’s ok,” Mikhail says gently, though she can hear the hint of disappointment in his voice. Alex watches from the house, and Snowbird feels… she isn’t entirely sure what. It doesn’t feel good. _Ashamed?_

“We’ll replace the ball.” Alex says, when they leave, patting the boy on the shoulder. Snowbird brightens, knowing they will make it right.

“I will see you soon.” She promises. Mikhail smiles and her heart feels lighter.

“Let me help you,” He says the next time, showing her how he kicks the new ball into a net they’ve strung up between two trees. “You’re strong,” He says sagely. “You don’t have to kick hard.”

 _Restraint._ Just like when she hugs her friend. She nods and soon she’s smiling as she and Mikhail take turns kicking the ball into the net.

“See, you’re good!” Mikhail beams.

“Thank you.” She says, pleased. “You are a good teacher.” And she means it… she trains and trains, for duty, for Kaznia, but with Mikhail she is learning too and it fills her with… _happiness_. For a moment, she wishes all of her learning could be this way, but it makes time with this child that much more precious. “Thank you, Mikhail.”

“I’m happy to, Snowbird.” He says, hugging her. “You’re my friend.”

She feels a sense of warmth at his words; and gently, gently hugs him back. It is precious indeed, she thinks, to have a friend.


	8. A Light in the Dark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate muses over where she falls between Batman's night and Supergirl's light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s some Kate musing with Kara. Written for the elmayarafest “the sun and the moon” prompt. This prompt gave me a really hard time and I hate it (and myself for thinking it was a good idea a month ago when I wrote out all the prompts), so I hope this is alright.

The people of Gotham say Batman was the night. Kate knows that, and yet she is hesitant to fully embrace the darkness... Like Bruce did, she wants to make Gotham _better_ , but she can’t shake one question when the people look to Batwoman... _haven’t they been without light long enough?_

Then there is Kara, with enough hope in her to lift up the world. She is _sunlight_ and warmth and radiance... _I’ll never be that._ Kate knows in her heart, and yet she cannot turn her back on all that Kara does and is; the things she stands for. Kara brings a shine to the world; hope that Kate wants to give to Gotham, though she’s made of different stuff than Supergirl.

So now Kate wonders just where she falls; not Bruce’s night, nor Kara’s light.

“Maybe you’re the moon.” Kara says one evening, while Kate tries to explain what she feels.

“Huh.” Kate murmurs, considering...

She moves through the shadows, doing what she can for her city, trying with all that she is to bring them justice, to keep them safe...

“A light in the dark.” Kara says, smiling softly.

Kate likes the sound of that.


	9. Time and Space and Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future, Winn visits Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for the “time and space” prompt for elmayarafest.

There are days when Winn is so achingly homesick it’s hard to get out of bed. He misses Kara and Alex, James, J’onn. He misses his apartment. He even misses his desk at the DEO. He wishes he could ask Brainy to help solve a problem he’s stumped by; tell his mom he saved a whole planet yesterday… 

It gets easier. 

Mon-El and Imra make sure he feels a part of the team. The team in turn becomes a family away from his family. Lyle is often with him in the labs; he helps Winn with the new tech, and he’s _patient_ , for which Winn is grateful, though sometimes he appears out of nowhere and nearly gives Winn a _heart attack_. Nura is calming, kind; she sees truths; sees _Winn_ , and makes sure he knows he belongs. Garth gives him shit, but he’s always laughing- good natured, and Winn finds he doesn’t mind one bit. Then there’s Ayla, who is feisty and funny; who gives him butterflies when she smiles at him in that way she does… Ayla who he wishes he could tell Kara about.

And in time he does, sort of, and it’s comforting.

As a member of the Legion, they let Winn enter the museum before they open, or after hours; to pay respects, as they say. For Winn, it’s visiting a friend. He heads to the exhibit about the children of Krypton, and he sits on a bench facing a smiling hologram of Supergirl- of _Kara_ , and he smiles thinly back.

“Hey,” He breathes, gazing at her familiar face. “I miss you. I wish I could show you everything. God, Kara, some of the things I’ve seen are so, _so_ so cool.” He laughs. “And everybody’d love you… and I could give you a hug.” 

He sucks in a breath.

“I feel like… like I’m doing a lot of good. I think you’d be proud. All of you.”

Then he swallows the lump rising in his throat and drags a hand through his hair. “So… Ayla told me she loves me last night.” He confesses softy. “And then she kissed me and it was… it was a really good kiss. I thought I was gonna float away.” He grins a little. “And I… I love her, too.” Saying it out loud for the first time gives him a warm and giddy sensation. “I’ve fallen in love with her.”

Kara’s hologram smiles warmly and Winn can just imagine her jumping up and down, hugging him, all _oh my gosh!_ and _that’s so great!,_ and the thought brings a smile to his face. _  
_

“I just… I want you to know I’m ok. It took some time, and I- I still miss everyone, but… But I finally feel… _home_. Ayla feels like _home_. It’s wild, isn’t it?” 

Wild to have crossed time and space and _found_ it… 

And across time and space he hopes Kara can _sense_ it…

_Happiness._

And he hopes with all his heart Kara has it, too. _  
_


	10. Lab

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark calls Kara to the farm to show her something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did a Streaky fic, so of course I needed a Krypto fic, right? Plus it seemed like a good fit– man’s super best friend for the “super friends” prompt for elmayarafest.

Kara doesn’t get to visit the Kent farm as often as she’d like, but after Clark’s text she’s made a point of getting out there in a hurry.

“Is everything alright?” She asks, hugging her cousin, then drawing back to look askance at him. “What did you need to show me…?”

Clark smiles and it’s somewhere between thrilled a rueful, and Kara isn’t sure what to expect. “Brace yourself.” He says, and when she nods he gives a whistle, then something streaks towards them from the field.

Kara tenses on instinct as the shape knocks her on her backside, and suddenly she’s beneath something that’s licking her face, and it’s _a dog_ and he’s _floating_ , and she gasps.

“Hey! Easy-” Clark sighs with an edge of sternness, lugging the animal off of her. “Sorry- The ‘brace yourself’ was literal- he- ah- needs some training.”

“Oh my gosh- _how_?” Kara gapes. “ _What_?”

“Lab,” Clark says offhandedly, trying to calm the dog down; its whole body wagging with its tail. “Gentle… you have to be gentle, buddy…”

The dog whuffs and licks Clark, knocking his glasses askew.

“He doesn’t look like a lab…” She finds she can’t stop staring.

“He was _made_ in a lab.” Clark clarifies. “Some offshoot of Cadmus. They scattered when I got there, but they left him behind… I don’t really know what breed he is, actually.” He frowns, puzzling over that. 

Kara scooches close, offering her hand to the dog who sniffs it then licks; she smiles, starting to pet him. “Hi… Hi, you…” She coos, then looks to Clark. “Does he have a name?”

“Well,” Clark says, sitting back. “The boys were calling him Krypto.”


	11. Older Sibling Instinct

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Kelly bond over rotten older siblings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cyclone-rachel asked for Kara and Kelly bonding. :)

The one true perk to sharing a building with Obsidian North is that sometimes Kara gets to spend a little time with Kelly. Some days they share the elevator in the morning, and some days they get to have lunch. Some days they head out together to go meet Alex and their friends for a game night, or drinks at Al’s. And whether it’s just a quick chat, or a lunch, or hanging out with all of their friends, Kara thinks time with Kelly does her good.

Since they met, Kara’s adored Kelly. She’s patient, she’s sweet, she can make sense of the world when things feel upside down, and now she makes _Alex_ so happy… She wouldn’t say it to Alex just yet, but she definitely wouldn’t mind calling Kelly a sister, too.

“We were up late last night, she found out I’ve never seen _The Birds_.” Kelly yawns one afternoon as they take their lunch together.

“No! She terrorized me with that when I was fifteen.” Kara groans. “I was so scared! She told me it was an actual thing that happens sometimes and I totally bought it, I thought she’d learned about it in class.”

“Oh no!” Kelly laughs, “For me it was _Halloween_. James had me watch that one and I was _so upset_.” She shakes her head ruefully. “Mom grounded him for two weeks. I had to sleep in her bed because I was afraid Michael Myers was gonna come get me.”

Kara laughs, shaking her head. “Is it just an older sibling thing?”

“Older sibling instinct. The need to breed terror in all those who come after you.” Kelly smirks over the edge of her coffee cup.

Kara rolls her eyes. “We should scare them. How do we scare them?”

“Hm… I bet we can come up with something.”


	12. Profound

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the future, Winn finds himself missing Brainy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was for a prompt asking for Winn missing Brainy in the future. I wasn't sure if this should go here or in [Resolve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23099263) (my collection of Brainy one-shots), but decided on here. If you'd like to see a little more of my Nura, she also appears in the Resolve one-shots.

Winn feels listless. He’s been running sims in the lab all day, thinking of statistics; thinking of-…

“Are you alright?”

He starts, turning to see Nura watching him.

“Sure- I’m fine. Are you?”

“I had a dream.” She sits at the table, watching him thoughtfully. “Brainy was here with you.” There’s more to it than that, he’s sure, but for the moment she doesn’t elaborate further. Her eyes flicker to one of the chairs and Winn wonders if Brainy sat there before.

“His work’s all here…” He sighs, rubbing the back of his neck and sinking into the chair across from Nura. “It’s almost like he’s here sometimes, but I-… I can’t ask him what he thinks, or what he’d try… or how he’s doing. I guess I… I miss him. Even though he was _constantly_ giving me a hard time. I miss him.” He smiles ruefully.

“When they first came back, he told me all about you.” She smiles softly at Winn’s surprise. “Winslow Schott, who’s stubborn and working with such a handicap with his dated tech,” Winn rolls his eyes. “And who people _like_. Who’s clever, and resourceful. I know he probably made it hard to tell, but he thought you were admirable. _Thinks_ it. He’s the one who said if anyone could do this where he couldn’t, the person for the job was you. I think he used the word _profound_.”

“He did give me a really good pep talk about that.” Winn smiles thinly. “Does he just calculate the perfect thing to say?”

Nura laughs a little. “He can speak from the heart _and_ the math.” She watches Winn, her expression growing somewhat wistful. “I miss him, too.”

Of course she does; her friend, that he sits here in place of. Winn looks down, sucking in a breath, then Nura reaches across the table and takes his hand.

“But I’m glad that I know you. That I’ve found a friend in you.”

Winn gives her hand a squeeze. “Thank you, Nura.” His lips curve into a smile. “Me too.”


	13. Curious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clark wonders over a question their boys might ask.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A quick 100 word drabble of Lois and Clark fluff.

“What do we tell them if they ask where babies come from?” Clark wonders out loud. The boys are asleep and he and Lois are snuggled together on the couch, enjoying a moment, just the two of them. There’s a particularly curious child on tv. Jonathan is curious.

“The truth.” Lois shrugs, taking a sip of wine.

“They’re four.” He says flatly, giving her a skeptical look.

“We’re journalists, Smallville, we don’t spread misinformation.” She gives him an arch look in return; he grins.

“Well I came in a pod from space.”

She snorts and tosses a pillow at him.


	14. Selfie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary's on a mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Batwoman fluff and my first try at writing with Mary and Luke; I hope they feel right because I love them.

It’s a tragedy and she has to _do_ something.

“Come here.” Mary huffs, waving Luke over and taking out her phone, then looking to Kate. “You too!”

“Is something going on?” Luke frowns, eyeing her as she swipes to set up.

“Just get in here!” She smiles, holding her camera out as Kate and Luke get close. “Bat selfie!”

Luke jerks away. “I told you-”

“No pictures in the cave, I _know_ , but we’re _not_ in the cave, and we don’t have _any_ pictures together.”

“Mary,” Kate starts cautiously.

“Oh, come on, it’s not like we’ve never been seen in public together, but I _promise_ I won’t post it.” She frowns at both of them. “We’re _friends_ , and we’re doing something _special_. Shouldn’t we have a picture…?” A moment- a memory- captured. Something that proves they were here, in this together. “Please?”

Kate and Luke share a look and Mary’s shoulders draw in as she braces herself to be shot down, but instead Kate hops up to sit on the desk and Luke leans back in.

“Make sure it’s a good one.” Kate smiles thinly and Mary _beams_.

“Only the best. _Smile_ , Luke!” She laughs, tugging him a little closer. “You have a _nice_ smile.”

So they lean in and Mary snaps several because a girl needs options, then she hops happily, swiping through them. 

“Perfect!”

A week later she plants printed copies on Kate and Luke’s desks, and hopes it helps them remember that none of them are alone.


	15. Imposter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kate calls Clark to Gotham, but things are not at they appear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some speculation for the Batwoman and Superman crossover. Spoilers for Batwoman’s season one finale within.

The chaos is dying down. Bruce knew the homecoming gala would be a target, but he said _they_ had to be there, not Batman; not Batwoman. _Send an invitation to Superman… he’ll come._ Now Bruce is talking to the GCPD ( _no Crows_ ); making his statement. Kate watches from a distance; feeling exposed in just party clothes. Julia’s on the other side of town, making sure Batwoman is visible elsewhere. Kate wishes _she_ was the one in her suit and Julia could fill in here.

“Are you alright?” Clark lands beside her, gaze taking stock of everything before he goes strangely still.

Kate frowns. “What is it…?”

Something flickers in his eyes and he takes a step back. “That isn’t Bruce…”

“What?” A shock of cold like ice slithers down her spine.

“His heartbeat…” Clark’s voice is nearly a whisper. “I-… I know Bruce’s heartbeat.”

It feels like all the world has tilted, the ground no longer under her feet. She wracks her brain for hints, for _hows_ – for anything she let slide; let _slip_.

“Did you say my name in front of him…?” Tension is coiling in him; does this stranger know his secret…? Bruce glances their way, feeling his gaze.

“No.” It’s one mercy; one secret not said to this man in her cousin’s skin… “Are you _sure_?”

Clark looks to her, his face carefully composed. “Yes.”

 _How did I not know?_ She feels sick. _What do I do?_

He’s walking toward them.

_August is dead._

“Never a dull moment, is there?” His smile is _Bruce’s_. Kate’s stomach churns. “And Superman! A rare sight in Gotham.”

_Mouse is dead._

“Gotham tends to be by invitation only.” Clark says casually.

_Alice could not know the things this man knows._

The imposter chuckles. “Bats a little territorial?”

“Oh, something like that.”

Not Bruce looks to Kate and her skin crawls. “I need to stop by Wayne Tower to check a few things. Do you mind?” He throws a brief meaningful look to Superman. Kate gives a nod.

“I’ll leave you to it.” Clark nods as well, eyes flickering to Kate, then he’s gone _up, up, and away._.. When they arrive at the tower, he’s waiting.

“Good.” The imposter nods. “I have to run something by you, Kal.”

“Do you?” Clark watches him.

Then the man who wears her cousin’s face draws a box from a locked drawer in the desk. Before he opens it, Kate starts towards him, but then it’s too late and Kal-El collapses in the thrall of the green stone within.

“I needed to see if this was the real deal.” His voice is cold and her cousin is gone, replaced with this man who draws a gun that stops up Kate. He smirks, his eyes still on the Kryptonian, though the gun is trained on her. “Thank you for your assistance.”

Clark _gasps_ , veins of green luminescent on his skin.

_No._

Then, gun be damned, Kate _lunges_.


	16. Make it Right

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While trying to beat the AI plague, Winn meets Brainy's father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Rachel, hope I didn’t miss the mark too hard on Winn meeting Brainy’s dad angst!

Curing a plague that learns and adapts is not easy. Winn creates patches, uploads them, the virus adapts… at least he’s slowing it down, but he’d be lying if he said it didn’t piss him off that every time he thinks he’s got a code that can cure this thing it changes on him. He hates that people are suffering, but he tries not to let it discourage him. _You’re not doing nothing. You’re doing your best._ That’s what Ayla said, and he’s trying to internalize it.

And then one day a ship arrives from Colu, and from it comes a woman with green skin a braided blonde hair, and when she speaks, Winn shifts uncomfortably.

“Would it not be helpful to have proper test subjects? Faster?”

Winn’s been working in simulations; they’re accurate, safe, but going through variations is slow.

“Test subjects…”

“Yes. Wouldn’t that be logical?” She frowns at him and for a second he’s reminded of Brainy’s most withering looks. “We appreciate the work you are doing, Winslow Schott. It is only right the people of Colu assist where they are able.”

“And they’re assisting as test subjects.”

“You have reservations.”

“I don’t want to hurt anyone-”

“The longer this draws out, the more people will suffer; die.“ She isn’t wrong and her words sting. “We are placing the most grievously affected in stasis to halt progress, but the virus needs to be _stopped_.”

“Aright…” Winn says softly, and she smiles, hopeful where Winn is uneasy.

“Excellent. I will bring them.” She leaves the lab, and soon there are ten Coluans being housed in the nearest rooms. Winn feels vaguely nauseous.

He meets them all, talks to them. His eyes widen though when he really looks at the seventh. Something about him is familiar.

“My name is Kajz Dox.”

_Oh. That would do it._

“Winn Schott…Are you related to–” He catches himself before asking if he’s related to ‘Brainy’. “Querl?”

Kajz eyes him for a moment, probably wondering at the weird pause, and Winn shifts his weight from one foot to the other. “Querl Dox is my son.”

Winn sucks in a breath. _Oh_.

“You know him?”

“I- uh- I do, actually. We’re friends.”

“…Is he somewhere safe?”

“He is.”

He nods, expression impassive. Kajz Dox is not easy to read.

“Are you… Brainiac 4?”

“His mother.” His expression closes off completely. “On Colu, the higher standing family gives their family name. Standing is effected by intellect… none stand higher than those named Dox.”

“Did you, um… did you volunteer for this?”

“It is a Brainiac that did this… I’m not a Brainiac, but I am a Dox. It is my duty to see it set to right.”

“You sound like Brainy.” Winn says offhandedly before thinking.

“Brainy?” He frowns.

“It’s- It’s a nickname… for Querl.”

“I see.” Kajz does not look particularly thrilled about this development.

“Doing something good with the name.” Winn tries. Kajz makes a non-commital sound that makes Winn want to squirm. He’s heard a little… about Brainy’s mother. Very little about Kajz. But even if his father isn’t _evil_ (maybe he’s even great! He’s ready to sacrifice himself to save Colu, isn’t he?) he’s far from warm. Winn thinks, for a moment, of the life Querl has never really elaborated on past passing allusions. “He’s incredible. Your son.” _And he can never know I said that._

“To work, then.” Kadj says, clearly dismissing Winn.

“Right… best get to work.”

So he works, and tests. The coluans _do_ run sims, more at once than he can, and it helps cut out the highest risk options… mostly. One tries a new patch, and the virus escalates, ravaging him… Winn has to put him into stasis… he doesn’t sleep that night.

A week later he stares at the monitors, checking the day’s attempts, when Kajz approaches.

“You are still shaken by what happened to Ze.”

Winn’s shoulders draw in. “It’s what I was afraid of… and the risk ratio is just growing…” He drags a hand through his hair.

“It is easy for you to be cautious. You are not dying.”

Winn’s chest tightens. “I-”

“This one.” He points at one of the codes. “I will test this one.”

“It could kill you…”

“This virus _surely_ will. This must be made right.”

Hours later, as Winn watches Kajz Dox freeze into stasis, he thinks of Querl.

_I’ll make it right._


	17. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Space Dad gets a Father's Day surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celebrating Space Dad, because he deserves it.

When he gets Kara’s text, J’onn heads to her apartment, wondering what it is she needs his help with. It’s been a quiet Sunday morning- a day off from the DEO- but when Kara and Alex need him, for anything- big or small, he will always be there. He’s vowed that, and maybe it started with a promise to Jeremiah Danvers, but now… now he loves them as he loved- still loves- his own blood daughters. They’re his girls (and he feels _blessed_ to have them).

He knocks before letting himself in, and blinks at the sight that greets him… food, drinks, balloons… 

“Happy Father’s Day, Papa Bear!” Winn crows, and Alex and Kara laugh, coming to hug him.

“Happy Father’s Day, J’onn.” Alex murmurs, squeezing him tightly.

“Happy Father’s Day!” Beaming, Kara kisses his cheek. 

“We made brunch.” Alex says, stepping back and gesturing to all the food. “We’re even pretty sure it’s edible.”

“So actually, what I needed help with was eating all this food.” Kara says matter-of-factly.

Grinning from ear to ear, J’onn laughs, hugging Winn as well when he comes up with open arms. It’s true… in such a short time, Winn has become as much a son to him as Alex and Kara are daughters. Moved, he draws Kara and Alex back into his arms, holding the three of them close and dear. “It looks wonderful. Thank you! I’m… I am genuinely surprised.”

“It is very hard keeping a secret from a mind reader.” Winn says and J’onn finds himself laughing again. 

“We totally did it though.” Alex smirks and as he looks at her, and Winn, and Kara, J’onn is flooded with such _pride_.

“We love you.” Kara says with soft warmth. 

“I know it.” J’onn says, feeling the prickle of tears in his eyes. “I love you all, too.”


	18. Mess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nia isn't a sad couch girl, she's a mad couch girl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trying my hand at writing Nia and Yvette for the first time; I hope it feels right. This takes place at the end of 5x18, a few hours after the DEO building falls.

“What did I say about sad couch girl?” Yvette frowns at Nia as she comes into the apartment. She’s been a sad couch girl recently, too, but Nia can’t blame her.

“I’m not sad couch girl, I’m _mad_ couch girl.” Nia doesn’t even look to her friend; she’s glaring at the tv. She’s doesn’t actually know what’s on. Something stupid. _Like whatever Brainy thinks he’s doing._ She’s showered, but she still smells dust from the collapse of the DEO building. 

She digs a spoon aggressively into the ice cream on her lap, more stab than scoop. Yvette sits beside her, having brought a spoon of her own, and steals a bite. 

“You wanna tell me why you’re treating Ben and Jerry like this?”

“I saw- Barney.” She catches herself, remembers to use the name Yvette knows. “Got into it with him.”

Yvette frowns. “I know this is maybe not my moment to say this, but Nia, he’s not even worth the time or the tears, he-”

“It’s not-” Nia looks up at the ceiling. Not what? Not something she can explain? Not something she herself understands? “...simple.” She sighs, dragging a hand down her face. 

“Because he’s friends with a bunch of your friends?” Yvette takes the remote and starts flicking through channels.

“I’m not really sure what he is right now. That’s the problem.” She sighs, deflating as her anger starts to ebb into a bone-deep weariness. “And that in spite of everything I still _miss_ him.” She digs into the ice cream again.

“We could go be nuns.” Yvette says offhandedly.

“You would have the fiercest eye makeup at the convent.” Nia smiles thinly, but it fades as Yvette flicks channels to the evening news... the DEO building is falling again and it feels like the rubble rests heavy on her chest, pushing the air from her lungs.

“Mess.” Yvette mutters. “That’s a mess.”

Nia spins her spoon listlessly, stirring at the slowly melting ice cream. _  
_

_You have no idea._


	19. Pumpkin Carnage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On Kara's first Halloween, pumpkin carving doesn't go quite as planned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Halloween fun with the baby Danvers sisters.

Halloween was supposed to be for scary movies and sugar, but this year there was _Kara_. This year everything was changing. Mom had strictly outlawed scary movies. Dad was distracted and too busy to carve pumpkins...

“Do it with Kara,” He was already halfway out the door, headed back to the lab. “you can teach her what Halloween’s about.” At least they didn’t expect her to take Kara trick-or-treating; her friends would never let her live that down.

“So... we carve the fruit?” Kara peered at her pumpkin over the rims of her glasses, a little puzzled but receptive to the idea.

“It’s not a fruit.” Alex tried not to sound _too_ long-suffering.

“Fruits have seeds, and the pumpkin has seeds, I can see them inside-”

“Ok, yes, but a pumpkin is a gourd, it’s different.” She was mid eye roll when an idea struck her. “You used your x-ray vision on the pumpkin?”

Kara nodded, smiled tentatively. “I’m trying to practice so I can control it better.”

“I wonder if you could use heat vision to carve it...”

“I could try...” Kara ventured, slowly taking her glasses off. She looked from Alex, to the pumpkin placed in front of her, then back.

“Yeah, that might be kinda cool.” _Maybe. Just a little._ She nodded, turning and going to the block of knives on the counter. _Which one’s the best for pumpkin carving...?_ She yelped before she could choose, as pumpkin pieces and guts splattered all over her and the rest of the kitchen.

“Oh my _god_!” Alex turned to a wide-eyed Kara, pulling stringy bits of pumpkin from her hair. Kara sank lower in her chair, wiping pumpkin off her cheek. “What did you do?!”

“Carving it with heat vision didn’t work...”

She sighed in exasperation. “You have to hollow it out first!”

Kara looked embarrassed. “I’m sorry...”

“What is going on in- _oh_ -...” Eliza faltered as she appeared in the doorway, taking in the sight of pumpkin carnage. She took a slow breath. “What happened?”

“Heat vision.” Alex grimaced.

“I thought I could use it to carve the pumpkin.” Kara bit her lower lip.

Eliza walked to her, taking a dishtowel and offering it. “Are you alright?”

Kara nodded, shoulders drawn in. She took the towel and wiped her face.

“Maybe next time you want to do an experiment, run it by me first.” Eliza looked around the kitchen, and Alex knew she was holding in a _very_ big sigh. “I’m gonna run to the store and get some extra cleaning supplies... You girls get cleaned up and we’ll tackle _this_ when I get back.”

A few minutes later, Eliza was out the door and Alex was heading into the bathroom to wash orange gunk out of her hair.

“Alex?” From their bedroom, Kara’s voice sounded small.

“Yeah?”

“After we clean up, will you show me how to do it right...?”

Alex paused, turning to Kara and swallowing her annoyance when she saw the look on her face. “...Yeah. Yeah, sure. And thanks... for not telling mom it was kinda my idea.”

Kara smiled, that tentative smile that was nervous, keenly aware she was a stranger here, but hopeful, too.

“Just try not to pulverize it with super strength either, ok?”

Kara nodded quickly. “I’ll practice.” She looked around, seizing a pencil and testing her grip on it.

“You do that.” Alex’s eyes rolled, but smiled a little.

"Alex?”

She paused again, but didn’t close the door. “Kara, I wanna wash this gunk out of my hair.”

“Is Halloween supposed to be scary?”

“Yeah, some of it.”

“I scared you.” Kara grinned. “So I wasn’t totally wrong.”

Alex huffed, putting her hands on her hips, then slowly smirked. “Hey, I have a movie to show you later. It’s an Earth tradition; it’s even called _Halloween_. It’ll pretty much sum things up for you.” Maybe mom would allow _one_ scary movie. For educational purposes.

Maybe she’d just wait until mom was busy.

One thing was sure: Alex _would_ win Halloween.


	20. Costumes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex helps Kara come up with a Halloween costume.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s another baby Danvers sisters Halloween. This one’s a fic-or-treat gift for light-miracles.

“Witches look different here.”

Touching up her make-up in the bathroom mirror, Alex looked over her shoulder to Kara, who had poked her head in.

“There are witches on Krypton?” One of her brows rose. Kara nodded. “Well maybe next year I’ll be a space witch, but for this party, I’m just a regular Earth witch.”

“I like the hat.” Kara smiled thinly.

“Thanks.” Alex smiled a little, then paused. “It’s a Halloween only fashion choice.” She didn’t need Kara showing up to school in a witch hat in November because she thought it looked cool.

“I’d figured that out.” Kara crossed her arms.

“Just making sure, you’re still kinda new.” Alex smiled thinly and shrugged, looking back to the mirror.

“Is everyone going to be dressed up at the party?”

“Duh, it’s a Halloween party.”

“Well you didn’t dress up last year.”

“I didn’t have a party to go to last year.” She felt her patience ebbing. “Did you need something?”

“Could I come...?”

“Aren’t you watching movies with Kenny?”

“He’s sick." Kara’s shoulders sagged. “He said we’d do it another day and have a make-up Halloween.”

Alex sucked in a breath, trying to think of an escape. Kara didn’t exactly fit in with her friends, and she kind of doubted her sister would particularly enjoy a high school party...

“You don’t have a costume.”

“I know, but I thought-... Maybe you could help me with one...?”

She looked earnestly at Alex- all hopeful and sisterly- and Alex’s resolve crumbled.

“Ok. But if you hate the party-”

“I promise I won’t make you leave.” Kara vowed.

Alex gave Kara a long look, then nodded. “Ok, I have an idea. Go in our room and get some black clothes-- all black! Ok? Then I’ll come finish the look.”

Kara smiled and bolted to their bedroom; Alex could hear her rooting through their clothes to find potential pieces. She smiled to herself and finished up her own make-up before picking out a few things for her sister’s look. Maybe Kara’s excitement was catching-- just a little bit.

“How’s this?” Kara asked, presenting Alex with black pants and a black sweater. “I don’t have black shoes...”

“You can borrow my other boots- just this once.”

Kara beamed and got dressed, then Alex sat her down, setting her glasses aside and starting on her make-up- a little purple shadow and black eyeliner.

“What am I gonna be?”

“You’ll see, you’re just gonna have to trust me. Look up...” She lined under Kara’s eyes carefully, then drew lines across her cheeks. “Stay put, I need to get the finishing touch. Close your eyes.”

Kara gave Alex a look that was both skeptical and excited before closing her eyes. Alex went into the closet and started digging through an old box.

“Can I look yet?”

“I will tell you when you can look.” She grinned as she found what she was looking for, sliding the headband onto Kara’s head. “Ok. You can look now.”

Kara opened her eyes, placing her glasses back on and standing. She looked surprised when she saw her reflection.

“You’re Streaky.” Alex smiled. “We’ll have to get a picture of the two of you before we go, you’re twins.”

Kara smiled slowly. “Will he recognize me?”

“Yeah, I think he knows you pretty well.” Glancing in the mirror herself, she straightened out her costume, adjusting her hat. “We are ready to party.”

Kara hesitated a moment, then hugged Alex, careful; gentle. Surprised, Alex patted her shoulder lightly. “Good kitty.”

Looking at their reflections in the mirror, Kara laughed.


	21. Baby Bat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary meets a baby Batwoman on Halloween.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more little Halloween ficlet, this time starring Mary Hamilton and a pint sized protector of Gotham.

“Oh. My. Goodness. _Batwoman_!” Mary couldn’t help but gush, seeing her hero like this on Halloween. “I feel a lot safer knowing you’re out here patrolling.” She sighed, smiling.

Before her, the little girl in her little Batwoman costume beamed.

“Are you keeping the city safe, baby?” The girl’s mother looked on, amused. “You wanna show her some moves?”

Nodding eagerly, the child started to jump around, showing off kicks and punches that Mary wished Kate was there to see. “Look at you!” She knelt. “You know, I don’t care what my dad says. You’re an _inspiration_ to Gotham; I’m so glad I got to see you tonight.”

“What do you say, baby?” Her mother prompted gently.

“Thank yooouuu!” She swayed, pleased but getting fidgety. Mary got that; bad guys to bust, trick-or-treating to do.

“You make sure you get a lot of candy, ok? Gotta keep that energy up for super heroics.” The girl nodded eagerly, and Mary smiled. “Happy Halloween, Batwoman!”

The baby Bat giggled again and took her mother’s hand, waving as they bid Mary goodbye and headed on their way. 

“Happy Halloween!”

Mary watched them go, her heart feeling full. 

“You stay safe out there.” She murmured. It was good to see heroes in Gotham.


	22. Wish

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A holiday wish comes true.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A holiday gift for padawanton! Thanks for being so lovely all year round. Please enjoy some festive Kate/Kara, in which we are all Mary.

"Have you ever played with a dreidel before?" Kate smiled thinly at Kara.

"You spin it, then when it lands facing Kate, you kiss her." Mary chimed in with a smile of her own.

"That's not- you _know_ that's not the game, Mary." Kate rolled her eyes, giving her sister a flat look.

"Hey, I'm just trying to help holiday wishes come true."

Kara, for her part, looked amused, her cheeks a little pink. "We spin and try to get Gimel, right?"

"Right, and we can play for chocolate-"

"Oh, if you give me chocolate, I'll definitely kiss you."

Fishing the wrapped candies from a bag, Kate’s head snapped up. She stared at Kara, who was grinning, and Mary practically _howled_ with delight.

Kate’s lips curved slowly upward, and she held a piece out to Kara. Instead of the chocolate, the Kryptonian took Kate’s hand lightly, drawing her closer, until their noses nearly touched. She bit her lower lip a little shyly.

“Do you really want me to kiss you?” Kara asked softly.

“It’s the holidays, Kate, you have to tell the truth.” Mary said matter of factly, causing Kate to roll her eyes and cast a glare towards her sister. 

“Maybe not with a riveted _audience_.”

Kara’s shoulders shook with laughter and she leaned in, kissing Kate’s cheek softly. Kate was fairly certain the noise Mary made was on the same frequency as the bats underneath Wayne Tower, but suddenly it didn’t matter so much. She looked to Kara, gaze softening. Kara’s blue eyes were warm.

Rubbing her hands together, Mary bounced on the balls of her feet. “I’m gonna go check on dinner and get us some drinks, you two behave while I’m gone.” She grinned and left the room, leaving Kate and her guest alone.

“I wanted you to kiss me, too.” The sound of Kara’s voice was like warm rays of sun on a chilly winter morning... She still held Kate’s hand in hers, her thumb brushing lightly back and forth. 

Slowly, Kate turned one of Kara’s hand’s over, pressing the piece of chocolate into her palm before cupping her cheek and leaning in.

“Looks like we both get our wish.” 

Maybe there _was_ some magic to the holidays. At the very least, there was magic to kissing Kara Danvers. Kate was no Kryptonian, but as their lips met she felt like she might be floating off the ground, powered by the light of the sun; by the light of warmth, and kindness, and _hope_ , and everything that was Kara.

“Best surprise.” Kara whispered against Kate’s lips.

“Oh yeah.” Kate breathed, lingering close.

“It’s a holiday miracle!” Mary shouted from the doorway, popping a bottle of champagne. 

Kara burst out laughing; Kate couldn’t help but to smile, too. Maybe Mary was onto something... Kissing Kara was something worth celebrating.


End file.
